Latching On To You
by fvuckingoceans
Summary: Bella breaks up with her boyfriend of two years to move in with her dad after her mother remarries, Meeting and old friend he tells her to stay way from the bad guy Paul but can she? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome Back Bella

This was the worst summer ever, first my mom remarries. That's not the bad part okay the long term boyfriend I had been dating for two years now finally dumps me for this uglier and dumber bitch. My summer was officially ruined.

It wasn't like I loved Edward, but he was my boyfriend and I cared for him. Even if he was little idiot bitch who cheated on. I forgave him, and he promised he wouldn't do it again and yes he did. I'm happy now. No more crying to mom, no more death threats from Phil – though that was actually kinda cool. Now I can live freely.

The next thing was I was moving in with my dad in Forks, mom's honeymoon and her married life doesn't do it for me. I miss dad and he misses me to so I am now packing my bags and talking to myself like the weirdo I am.

Renee dropped me off at the airport and hugged me telling me she will moss me and I better call her or email, I laughed and promised. The flight wasn't bad either. I actually made a friend, his name is Dylan and he is flying down here to rekindle the friendship of some friends back in high school. I thought that was sweet and we sat through long flight telling stories of our lives. When it came to the point that I could trust him, I told him about Edward. He laughed at my name calling and he then laughed harder at the name calling I called the stupid bitch.

"Well you deserve better Bella." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He reminded of an older brother and I appreciated it. The plane landed eventually, Dylan and I hugged and walked toward the luggage center.

"Call me soon I'll be and hour away." He yelled over the crowd and I smiled and waved goodbye. Wow making friends is fun. I walked toward the doors and saw the police car parked in the front. Charlie.

I walked to the car and smiled down at him. He jumped at seeing me but smiled brightly.

"Bella, wow so good to see you again." I responded back and we soon were driving to Forks. I looked out the window remembering all the good things and bad things about this place. For one this place was super wet and slippery and that really doesn't help the uncoordinated.

We pulled into the drive way and I got out and stretched. My sweats were baggy enough that they weren't a pain through the entire trop and my hair was pulled up into a high bun due to the hotness in Arizona.

"Bella Billy will be coming around with his son Jacob, you remember them right?" I scrunch my face up and think back to the little childhood times. Oh yeah! Jakey Wakey.

"Oh I know Jakey Wakey, how old is he now?" I asked out loud and hear a deep voice speak back.

"Just turned sixteen Bells." I whipped my head around, the tall Native American was Jake, the small little boy who was afraid of monsters, rain and… well me. He stood around what? Six feet? I shook my head and walked up to him. Jeez he is tall… man I am tiny. I'm only five, seven.

"Jake? You know steroids are bad for you right?" I asked as he pulled me into him. I laughed loudly as he twirled me around.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Bells your tiny did you grow at all?" He asked back and I poked him in the side. He laughed this time putting me down.

"So what are you guys doing here? Hello Uncle Billy!" I speak and he nods his head, Charlie is coming out of the house to push Billy into the house as me and Jake stay outside.

"So are you here to stay or just visiting?" Jake asks me sadly and I shrug my head.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about staying." He smiles again and picks up my bags.

"You don't-"Interrupted by Jake

"It's okay, I'm just happy your back." I smile and follow him into the house and up to my old room, it had soft purple sheets covering the bed and a nice patterned blanked on top. I sit down and breathe out. I missed this place so much.

"There's a party tonight down on first beach you wanna go?" Jake talks snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile up at him and nod my head. I so want to get drunk. Jake claps his hands and walks out of my room. I check the time and see it's around 4, I could take a shower and get ready now or I could wait and never leave the house….

I decide to shower.

Jake came back when I was pulling up my shorts, he blushed and turned quickly as I laughed. I checked over my outfit making sure I was hot. My light purple ensemble made my skin seem pale and the glassed I wore made me look more intellectual. I motioned for Jake to turn and he flushed red.

"Ok Jake, I'm ready." I said pulling on my jacket and grabbing my bag I practically take everywhere. Jae smiled and we walk downstairs. I wave goodbye to Billy and I see his eyes widen and he cough to cover up anything he was going to say. Helloooo I was fucking eighteen for crying out loud, I could wear anything I please.

We drove down to the beach listening to one of my favorites bands, Northlane I slipped it in without him knowing and I guess he realized because he never said anything.

My favorite song of theirs had been playing when I forgot Jake was in the car. I belted out the words and just jammed to the song.

"Wow Bells, I didn't know you could sing." I gasped and looked toward him, He laughed and I blushed. I stuttered out thank you. We finally made it to the beach and I walked down with Jake telling me things I would need to know.

"Paul Meraz, stay away from him." I nodded my head but I secretly wanted to find him so I could if he was hot or not. Basically it doesn't matter if he's trouble, if he's hot, he's hot.

The sand was soft and I was glad I wore my boots, because I hate getting it in my feet. People were on the beach and the music was loud, when Jake made an appearance everyone cheered and they all started to talk to him and stuff. I made my way toward the ocean and looked out to the moon rising. I pulled out my camera- an old vintage Polaroid and snapped a picture.

"So you take pictures?" I heard behind me and stopped in my tracks. A tall guy with lovely brown eyes stared intently at me. We breathed each other in for a few minutes before I actually said something.

"Yeah, that's what I do." I said and he smiled. His smiled was that beautiful I made a whole sentence for it. I slipped off me jacket and I could see his eyes change from a want to a burning desire.

"Paul, and you must be Bella." I scrunched my dace wondering why he knew me. I then started questioning why the name Pau sounded so familiar. I shook my head not caring because yes this man was hot.

"Um yeah I am. Who are you?" I put my hand on my hip and stood my ground. He walked closer to me and pulled me toward him. He lifted my chin and began kissing my neck and leaving little raspberries. I breathed heavily and felt him lick my neck. Oh god, what is he doing to me. I just met this guy.

He pulled away quickly and smirked.

"Knowing Jacob, I'm the guy you should stay away from." He crossed his arms and I could see the muscles in his arm flex, I also saw a little bulge in his pants that made my legs quiver and the butterflies go to my stomach. Paul ohhh…

'Well Paul, Jake is not my dad so I don't always listen to what he says." I smirked myself but let it go when he walked closer to me again. He grabbed my arm and began tracing his finger all the way down, bumps fired past as he went and I shuddered.

"You should listen to Jacob Bella." He whispered the word leaving me there stunned.

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Welcome Back Bella Pt. 2

I stared at the back of Paul's head as he walked away. He had just touched and aroused me to say to stay away from him? Oh hell no.

I picked up my bag and walked back to the party. I found Jake sitting next to this tall lovely girl and they were having a good time, and I was getting started. I walked to the punch bowl and whipped my hand past. Vodka.

I eagerly grabbed a cup and chugged it down, they must have put a lot of vodka in it because the burning sensation went all the down in my chest and I smiled. I looked around and saw some girls talking to each other. I refilled a cup and walked toward them.

I smiled as they saw me and they turned to me.

"Hi, I was just asking if you've seen Paul." They stated wide eyed and stuttered.

"Uh… I'm Emily and this is Angela." I nodded my head and sipped my drink. I didn't want to lose my bizz and I really wanted to find Paul.

"Paul is around here somewhere, you know hooking up with someone." My body buzzed realization and I glared at the sand. I don't know why I got so jealous but I did.

"So. Jake? Is he your?" Angela asked and I smiled.

"No, but I think that girl might be." I pointed to the lovey couple and Emily and Angela both awed. I scanned the beach again and grinned happily when I saw a familiar face… besides Jake's

"Dylan!" I screamed and most people looked at me weird. He looked up from the group of people he was talking to and by George Paul was in that crowd. Check.

He walked to me and pulled me to close. I giggled from the highness of being drunk and the twirl he did. I looked back at Paul and I could see him glaring at me. Checkmate.

"Why are you here?" He asked and I breathed in before answering.

"Jake is my best friend he invited me to this party, why are you here? I thought you'd be in Seattle." I asked and drank my juice a little happy.

"Well I grew up with these fools and yeah I'm in Seattle but Paul invited me." I quirked an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Paul?" I tried to keep my voice nonchalant but he then smirked.

"Stay away from him Bella, he's bad news." I frowned and looked back at him, he was all up on another girl and I fumed.

"So why does he get to o that to her and not me." I whined and Dylan raised his eyebrow.

"Paul? Did he do something?" I looked away and Dylan glared at Paul and stormed down to him. I finished my drink leaving it on the sand. I walked quickly to them but Dylan was already in front of him yelling at him"

"Did you touch her?" He asked and Paul looked at me. He shook his head and Dylan pushed him again. Most of the people that were there walked away, so it was just Dylan, Paul and I.

"No man I didn't." He stared at me while he talked and I grimaced. He was angry.

Dylan sighed and bro hugged Paul, forgiving him. I hated how guys could do that. Just hug each other like there was no problem at all, like for me if a bitch had the nerve to say something that wasn't true I would beat the shit out her and then tell her off. I would then hate her forever and have a voodoo spell on her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Paul one Dylan walked away and he glared at me.

"Why? So you can go and tell?" He stood taller for some reason and I shrunk back a little.

I grabbed his hand annoyed,, I dragged him down the secluded area on the beach he let me drag him so I guess he did want to come. I stopped and turned to him. I looked him over.

Tall, handsome, he had nice brown eyes and his biceps were huge. He was fit- which I like a lot and he seemed to do well in the sex area. I looked him up and saw that he was smirking. I walked toward him and looked at him.

"Don't bite your lip." He said and I let it slip from lips, I sucked it back in again and he pulled my face toward his.

He kissed me.

And holy fuck it was orgasmic. He pulled my lip from out of my mouth and nibbled it, I moaned at the feel of him all over me. I pulled him down so I could continue kissing him. He pulled me up as he knew what I was thinking. I wanted to be closer.

"Paul." I breathed as he leaned down and kissed my should like before. I smiled against his cheek and he brought his lips back down to mine and we made out for a little while. Time began to consume us and we heard a lot of people start to leave and go home. I leaned back and looked at his face. His lips were red and his breathing was short breathed. I must have looked the same way because he groaned in frustration and kissed me again.

"I have to let you go." He whispered and I smiled at him. I pulled my lip between my teeth and he threw his head back and let out a guttural groan. I figured what happened and he let me down. I fixed the shirt that was on me and Paul had still had his hand around my stomach. I looked to him and he smiled and playful smile.

"I love your skin, it's so soft." I smiled at him and we walked back to the beach together. He held my hand and never let it go until we both saw Jake looking for me.

"I'll pick you up at twelve tomorrow." I laughed at him and he turned me to him.

"Twelve, be ready." I scrunched up my face and shook my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he just looked at me with that 'I want to fuck you so hard' look and I shuddered. I pulled my hair up in a bun tired and ready to go home. I found Jake and we walked back to the car. We never said anything until we were inside the car.

"So you met Paul?" His voice was laced and I looked to him. Why was he so mad?

"Yeah Paul and I met, but I stayed away from him like you said." He snorted and kept driving.

"If sucking his face off is staying away then I feel sorry for you." I gasped and he glared at me.

"Jacob Black, you don't talk to me like that ever again. Maybe we did kiss but that has nothing to do with you seeing as how you were too wrapped up in your own little fantasy." I huffed and he stared at the road.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn straight you should be." He glared at me again and I turned to him in my seat.

"Why is he so bad, he was a real gentleman with me?" He laughed real loudly and I realized we were pulling up to my house.

"Paul, has never been a gentleman ever, he grew up in a rough life, his mother did of drugs and his father used to beat him. Finally he up and left them and found a place here. He has never been a good person. He fights all the time and constantly has sex with a million girls, I just want you to know who he is." I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. Grabbing my bag and my jacket I rushed inside to fall asleep. Today has been crazy. 

…

I woke up around nine in the morning, groggy I leapt in to the shower thinking of what Paul was going to do today. I thought about what Jake told me and, yeah I felt sorry for him but it obvious he doesn't want that, he grew up badly and I know that he wants to forget. I came out of the shower and grabbed some shorts that were tiny and were high waisted. I slipped on a floral print shirt and my jacket from yesterday. I began emailing my mom about things that happened yesterday when the knock on my door made me jump. 

"Bella there is a boy waiting for you downstairs." I smiled and hugged Charlie goodbye and ran downstairs to see Paul. His eyes were burning black and I felt all the butterflies on me quiver.

"Hey Bella, ready?" He asked and I turned to see Charlie watching us. I waved goodbye and he did the same we made it outside and Paul spun me around and kissed the shit out me.

"You look so delicious." I blushed and we waked to his jeep. I got in and he drove down to La Push. We drove in silence and I kept staring at him.

"You like what you see?" He asked and I laughed out.

"Obviously." We laughed and he finally parked his car in front of a small house.

"This is Emily's house, we are having lunch and I invited you." I smiled softly and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and we both walked in to the house, I was nervous but I knew Paul wouldn't let me go down in flames.

Hopefully.


End file.
